This invention relates to so-called bypass type electric motor operated vacuum cleaners, and more particularly relates to a construction thereof that facilitates assembly of the removable tank lid and elements mounted thereto.
Many so-called bypass type vacuum cleaners include a tank having a lid forming a removable closure for the top opening of the tank wherein sweepings are collected. This lid also mounts a housing for a fan impeller, an electric motor for rotating the impeller and a molded insulating housing for the motor. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,899 issued May 25, 1982, to J. Miller et al for "Noise Reducing Blower Motor Housing Means For Vacuum Cleaner, Or The Like", the motor housing is also provided with internal partitions that separate motor cooling air generated by an auxiliary fan from the working air generated by the vacuum producing main fan. In addition, housing partitions are provided to define plenums wherein the velocity of working airflow is reduced before the working air is discharged from the motor housing.
Typically, in prior art constructions of this type assembly of the lid with the elements mounted thereto is a tedious job which requires subassemblies to be repositioned many times before the assembly is completed. As will hereinafter be seen, the construction according to the teachings of the instant invention is such that after two elements are secured to one another, they need not be repositioned in order to attach another element thereto. This is accomplished by providing a construction in which the main elements to be assembled consist of an electric motor having a lower insulating housing, a cover for the upper end of the motor, a blower housing including vanes for regulating flow of main blower air, a fan having a pancake type impeller, a fan cover and a tank lid having an integrally formed float cage.